Rock Bubalus 145WB
Rock Bubalus 145WB is a Beyblade in the Delta Triangle. He is used by Brick, Carmer's cousin. He is first used in The Delta Triangle: Chapter 3 in the Boston Beyblade Championships. Facebolt: Bubalus The Face on this Beyblade depicts Bubalus, the Latin word buffalo. It depicts a black bull on an orange facebolt. Energy Ring: Bubalus *'Weight:' 3.4 grams The regular release of Bubalus is a dark brown Energy Ring. It resembles the head of a bull with the horns encircling the ring. Fusion Wheel: Rock *'Weight:' 31.4 grams Rock has six large protrusions with small, shallow gaps between each one. It also overhangs the Track much like the original Leone Fusion Wheel, although to a smaller extent. Rock is currently the third heaviest Hybrid Wheel System Wheel to date. However, as a Defense-Type, it is unable to match the qualities of Fusion Wheels such as Earth and Virgo, because the shape of Rock produces a significant amount of recoil upon contact with another Wheel. As a result, Rock is an outclassed Defense Wheel, but a good Attack Wheel when paired with recoil-reducing parts such as a Metal Face or the tips RF, R2F, and LRF. Spin Track: 145 *'Weight:' 1.5 grams 145 is the third highest Spin Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, AD145, TR145, ED145, UW145, BD145, WD145, SW145, CH120/145, R145, GB145, Etc.). It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally, Stamina types are not to be used against Attack types. The other two are the TH170 Spin Track (Beat Lynx), or the 230 Spin Track (Flame Byxis) which are taller than the 145 Spin Track. TH170 outclasses it since its 170 has more defense but does not wobble like 230. Performance Tip: Wide Ball *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Ball is with a larger spherical surface, hence “wide”. Due to this, it is an improvement over Ball in terms of Defense. This is because of the greater surface area in contact with the Stadium floor at any one time. However, because of this wider contact area, the Bottom also causes more movement compared to Ball. This is disadvantageous when facing an Attack-Type, because the Defense customization is closer to the Stadium exits, hence increasing the chances of a KO. To prevent this, many launch Wide Ball-based customizations so that the Beyblade stays in the center, while retaining the Defensive qualities of Wide Ball. However, if you use a Metal Face, you can launch at full power. Since it moves around, it is best used as a destabiliser, which is what makes this a good Bey. Category:The Delta Triangle